wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
House show
A house show '''or '''live event is a professional wrestling event produced by a major promotion that is not televised, though they can be recorded. Promotions use house shows mainly to cash in on the exposure that they and their wrestlers receive during televised events, as well as to test reactions to matches, wrestlers, and gimmicks that are being considered for the main televised programming. Title changes Most major promotions try to develop their angles only during televised shows and will rarely book a major development (such as a title change) for house shows. If there is a title change, the title usually changes back during the same show or at another show on the loop before another televised event. These changes are usually not mentioned on television and happen more frequently during tours in areas that get shows rarely. 'WWF/E Championship' *Bruno Sammartino def. Buddy Rodgers (May 17, 1963) *Ivan Koloff def. Bruno Sammartino (January 18, 1971) *Pedro Morales def. Ivan Koloff (February 8, 1971) *Stan Stasiak def Pedro Morales (December 1, 1973) *Bruno Sammartino def. Stan Stasiak (December 10, 1973) *Superstar Billy Graham def. Bruno Sammartino (April 30, 1977) *Bob Backlund def. Superstar Billy Graham (February 20, 1978) *The Iron Sheik def. Bob Backlund (December 26, 1983) *Hulk Hogan def. The Iron Sheik (January 23, 1984) *Bret Hart def. Ric Flair (October 12, 1992) *Diesel def. Bob Backlund (November 26, 1994) 'WWE Intercontinental Championship' *Ken Patera def. Pat Patterson (April 21, 1980) *Pedro Morales def. Ken Patera (December 8, 1980) *Don Muraco def. Pedro Morales (June 20, 1981) *Pedro Morales def. Don Muraco (November 23, 1981) *Don Muraco def. Pedro Morales (January 22, 1983) *Tito Santana def. Don Muraco (February 11, 1984) *Tito Santana def. Greg Valentine (July 6, 1985) *Randy Savage def. Tito Santana (February 8, 1986) *The Mountie def. Bret Hart (January 17, 1992) *Shawn Michaels def. Marty Jannetty (June 6, 1993) *Razor Ramon def. Jeff Jarrett (May 19, 1995) *Jeff Jarrett def. Razor Ramon (May 21, 1995) *Christian def. Booker T (August 10, 2003) 'WWE United States Championship' *''Title changes at house shows occurred 37 times as the WCW United States Championship, but never in WWE.'' ''WWE Cruiserweight Championship' *Nunzio def. Juventud (November 15, 2005) 'WWE European Championship' *Samoa Joe def. Dean Ambrose (May 5, 2017) 'WWE Tag Team Championship' *''No title changes have ever occurred at house shows. WWE Women's Championship' *The Fabulous Moolah def. Wendi Richter (November 25, 1985) *Velvet McIntyre def. The Fabulous Moolah (July 3, 1986) *The Fabulous Moolah def. Velvet McIntyre (July 9, 1986) *Sensational Sherri def. The Fabulous Moolah (July 24, 1987) 'Million Dollar Championship' *''No title changes have ever occurred at house shows.'' ''WWE Global Championship' *''No title changes have ever occurred at house shows. World Tag Team Championship' *La Résistance def. Eugene and William Regal (January 16, 2005) *Paul London and Brian Kendrick def. Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch (September 5, 2007) *Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch def. Paul London and Brian Kendrick (September 8, 2007) *John Morrison and The Miz def. The Brothers (December 13, 2008)